The embodiments relate to a system for the analysis of one or more selected components in a liquid and particularly in aqueous solutions.
A need has existed to quickly and rapidly analyze samples in a continuous sampling device that has a flushing system capable of cleaning the sample lines between uses.
A need has existed for an automated device for continuously sampling liquid material or liquids containing some solids, including slurries and mixtures, oxidizing those samples, and determining the contents of those oxidized components.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.